A Moon and A Leap
by StiltsToSeattle
Summary: A story detailing Daphne's journey to America and how she feels throughout her life and what secrets that she does know and really shouldn't know.
1. A New Beginning

Author's Note: This will be a long time story that I felt I wanted to write about how I portray Daphne's life throughout her.. American journey. I suppose I also want to try and write it as chapters as I usually just write contionously for a long period but it's tiny piece of writing and it's published and that's it... I wanna do this to try out chapter by chapter writing/document after new document publishing.. Well here I go. Daphne's POV as a more or less diary in a second by second though process and now I'm just trying to be fancy.. I suppose I fit in Daphne's character well enough to write in her views. Also I'm not sure how long this will be but I want it to contain mostly everything we learn from Daphne and well I'm certainly gonna focus on her... relationship.. (Oh I feel kind of funny with writing about a relationship, explaining love when I.. really have never felt true love.. sad isn't it? .-.) Oh how I end up explaining this life story of a .. sitcom century will be the failing of me I'm sure. Anyway this will be doing this probably for quite a few months.. I'm sure I'll update regularly during my summer holidays.. well my school summer holidays.

Long note isn't it.. well let's get started with the aptly named A Moon and A Leap.. oh how I remember Look Before You Leap..

Well I don't see you taking any big leaps this morning.. (That is pretty much what Martin says and well.. Martin's impression of Daphne.. is awesome and thus I will be writing about this episode intensely.. it's awesome). This will also provide me the inspiration for finally trying to watch the first 6 series of Frasier as I.. sadly started series 7 onwards and I was hooked from the moment I watched it.. well hooked when I finally realised my episode order and it was easy to understand plot and all.. I love sitcoms and America. Oh yes.

A Moon and A Leap

"Oh, I love America."

I knew for a very long time that one day I wanted to leave England and head towards the magical glory of the stars and stripes of America. Me Mum thought I was crazy but I didn't think I was; I mean just because I have visions does NOT mean I'm crazy just thoughtful as my friend Annie would say. The reason I wanted to leave England was to get a new life and well to make something of myself, I was NEVER going to be like my brothers and just lie around all day drinking and picking up people off the street (and no they were not being charitable! I mean the other type people who are on the street). I suppose the one who finally convinced me to take this leap was my brother, Stephen who I love so much as he finally found the right woman for him.. (Took quite awhile I have to say.) I remember him telling me about Emily and how perfect she was and how they were going to start a new life together and well I began to think if I could start a new life somewhere else, a new beginning. Stephen asked me if I felt I was going anywhere here and honestly I said no and thus he told me that we were going to the travel agents and booking me a one way ticket to America or more specifically San Francisco, he explained this choice on the way to the Airport only a week later, after I had explained my plan to my mum, dad and brothers (excluding Stephen). We talked for a bit and well I had to ask..

The traffic was pretty terrible on this dismal Monday afternoon it was around 2pm and we had just had lunch. I felt pretty excited and wanted to understand why San Francisco.

"Stevie." I asked suddenly a little shy and nervous but a deep feeling of excitement in the bottom of my stomach. His eyes darted to mine and then back to the road.

"What's up, Stilts?" He seemed anxious and then I realised how stupid I was, this was hard for him, I was his baby sister who he loved so much. He was my favourite brother, no matter how many times Simon insisted he was my favourite, of course Mum never had any favourites, she loved each and every one of us equally and never really said much about favourites.. but of course if any one of us were upset she did tell the person in question that they were her favourite, did cause quite a few arguments it did. And some bloody noses.. I have to tell you that..

I then realised I sort of drifted off and Stephen had pulled over and repeating my name over and over trying to get my attention. I of course fluttered my eyes opened and sat up straighter than Dad when the tele was on.

"Oh, sorry Stevie I guess I am a bit too excited and just zoned out.." I saw him restart the engine of his Kia Classic that was a gift from our Uncle Rick from Australia and well he gave me this really lovely doll and I am just blabbing now..

"Stevie.. why am I going to San Francisco?" I suppose the reason for saying it so outright was well I was never the one to think about it I suppose that's my real Moon genes kicking in and well I had to know as otherwise I'd keep zoning out and I'd never get my answer.

Stephen seemed to pay attention to the road while I just nervously waited for his answer, I did notice he started to say something but then stopped and then restarted.

"Well.. Daph..." Stephen didn't seem to know how to explain this whatever the reason was it must be complicated. "Stilts.. you have an Uncle who lives in San Francisco and well I thought considering you wouldn't have a clue where to go that'd be the easiest place to ship you to."

I heard this and went into shock.. another relative, wasn't there enough people in my bloody family already. Oh god why did my mum had to have so many boys didn't they have some kind of contraption to solve these problems.. Hey I know what that'd be called, a time machine maybe if I had one I could get mum to go back in time and get rid of my brothers except Stephen and Nigel and give me a little sister then I'd be happy. Well wait.. shouldn't I be happy at least I won't be all by myself in America. I guess that's good. Just have to work out rent, jobs and how the hell I'd manage without my mum and Stevie. I suppose Stephen noticed my total zone out and well we'd arrived at the airport so he added one more thing and I was gone.

"Stilts.. remember I will be in Canada so.. visit if you have the money.. I may have some additions to the family soon.. and good luck Daphne.. I love you so much." I had gotten out of his car and closed the door while he said his last statement (for a while anyway..) to me through the open window. I felt some tears bubbling up to the surface but I blinked them back as I said goodbye to my (always gonna' be) favourite brother. As he rode off, I stood there for no apparent reason, I just felt quite strange knowing that I won't see Stephen everyday. I began to realise that I was just standing still, staring at where Stevie's car once was. I pulled my suitcase into place behind me as I walked into the airport, quickly got checked through and well just now waited for the plane to arrive.


	2. My Uncle is here and there

The plane had landed and once everyone had boarded, the long plane ride began and I was unbelievably tired and once my head hit the seat I was out like a light. I occasionally woke up from brief turbulence but otherwise I was fine. I was also scared senseless.. San Francisco.. I wonder if my Uncle will know me. I hope so.. I REALLY don't want to have to explain who I am with the whole bloody family tree business.

I had woken up when the plane had touched down so I did feel a little light-headed from the sudden burst of oxygen but I'm in America now or more specifically San Francisco. As I stepped off the plane, I gripped my head in a panic. Another vision.. I stood still clutching my head for a few minutes before I was able to focus again and some people were crowding around me asking me If I'm okay. I was okay, but I wasn't okay.

Me visions aren't very helpful at the best of times but if I follow them I usually end up happy and well this particular vision was quite shocking, I was standing at a wedding and facing a man with short blond hair with another man behind him who looks like his brother I couldn't see there faces just that they were dressed in quite similar suits but the brother was bald on the top of his head and had brown hair on his sides which was quite short. His voice was smooth and it made me feel light-headed and quite happy. What he said to me made me smile and well felt like I was loved..

"Daphne I have loved you for so long and now you will be my wife.. it's unbelievable, I am so happy because Daphne from the moment I saw you I loved you and knew right then that I wanted you to be my wife and now nothing will ever come between our love."

My vision ended abruptly after he finished speaking which annoyed me and shocked me as I realised I will find the love of my life, it just might take time if I follow where fate guides me.

I began to walk slowly and took my time collecting my luggage and then stood outside the airport looking for someone who would be waving a sign with my name on it.. or at least that is what I hoped to see. As I waited outside with the sun glaring at me, I heard shouts of a familiar name.

"Daph!" "Daph!" I turned and faced the direction of this shouter and a figure wrapped his arms around me and held onto me tightly until I began to choke from the lack of oxygen. He had dark, curly hair and bright green eyes. "Hi, I guess your my Uncle." My lack of knowledge of him brought a chuckle as his reply. My eyebrows furrow downwards in an attempt to look serious.

"Yes I am.. I'm your Uncle Andrew, brother on your father's side. Your mother never did like me and if she knew I was the one looking after you, she'd certainly give me a talking to." He chuckled again and put on a toothy grin. I smiled as I realised I'd easily be able to get on with my Uncle. He pointed towards a red sports car in the distance and I was quite surprised as it was a very fancy car and to think that it was my Uncle's well... He's got money it seems.

"You like it, Daph?" He asked as we started walking towards it, he pulling my suitcase while I carried my shoulder bag. I looked up at him and gushed, "It's amazing!" It was absolutely amazing. I mean I'm in San Francisco, AMERICA no doubt, with my amazing Uncle and his absolutely amazing cool car so this was amazing!

We got into the car, and threw the luggage into the back seats and rode off towards some house that I was sure I'd thought was amazing...

_2 Hours Later.._

I was sitting on my bed in my new room in my Uncle's house. My room was decorated with shades of blue and had small bright yellow stars covering the blue stripes. I really loved it. Uncle also said that if I ever wanted to decorate that I should just go ahead and do it. I somehow though that this sudden happiness wouldn't last and well I decided that now I should take every chance dead on. I heard my Uncle shout out that me tea was ready so I went out of my room and into the dining room and sat down to eat me chicken pot pie.

_11.02pm _

_Am I sleeping or Am I just having a vision? Or is this another Dear Diary?_

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel really silly and I can't sleep, I keep having that vision of my wedding and my blonde-haired, blue-eyed soul mate. I am getting this feeling that I am soon going to meet him and well that's worrying as I'm not ready to marry, not even close. Oh.. I will probably meet him.. Niles Crane.. Wait what? Where did that name come from? I picture this soul mate of mine and that name suddenly pops into mind.. how?_

_Oh Bloody Hell. I need to sleep already. _

_Daphne_

_6 Hours Later and 5 Hours of Nightmarish Sleep!_

"_It's only going up, just one thing and another." _

I have nightmares a lot but I never have them as bad as I just did..

_One Hour Earlier_

"Hello Daphne." A mysterious figure faced me and pulled out a gun and then gestured with it towards a man to his left sitting on a chair, tied and blindfolded, it was my fiancée, Niles Crane.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT HIM!" I screamed at him and then my worst nightmare beyond nightmares happened, a bullet was fired and hit my dear and wonderful fiancée into his heart.. he was dead.

"NO!" I was screaming when I woke up, I was also crying quite badly and then I sat for about an hour until I noticed it was 5am and thus here I am. I don't know why I am crying over a guy who I haven't met with and yet he's going to be my husband and soul mate. Yet somewhere in my heart I was thinking that maybe it's fate to meet him. Niles Crane... and Daphne Crane.. it does have a nice ring to it. I suppose I should probably go make breakfast and just see what I should do today and check if my Uncle is up. I reached into my dark blue wardrobe and pulled out a white shirt that had the caption "Hey, Sexy." It was a gift from Stevie and well I loved it, he was great with choosing gifts. I pulled on a skirt and some boots and went into the living room which was empty, no furniture, no nothing except for a note pinned to a wall.

It read..

"Dear Daphne,

I'm sorry about this but I have had to leave, I've ran out of money and well high tailed to Colorado. I suppose I should have told you sooner but I was too busy trying to prepare things so there should be a ticket to Seattle and some forms for a agency who provide physical therapists as I know that you are a qualified for that work. I hope this works out for you and I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner but hey this might work out for all of us..

See You.. Whenever

Uncle Andrew

PS: If I ever see you again.. bring me a niece or nephew."

This frustrated me for a number of reasons..

I just got here

Maybe I don't want to be a physical therapist

I know NOBODY in Seattle

I barely know where Seattle is.. except that it's in California.. right?

Maybe I won't bring back a niece or nephew

This might take me away from my soulmate

This is just what I'd suspect from my brothers.. Ugh I know where they get it from now!

Oh Bloody Hell.. I have to go pack now..

So now I have to go back to my room and pack.. Thanks a lot Uncle Andrew.. This is quite a frustrating experience I suppose something to tell the kids.. Oh Wait.. I haven't even got a boyfriend yet so there Uncle!


	3. Seattle

A Moon and A Leap

|Seattle|

"Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental." Sleepless In Seattle

My plane landed in Sea-Tac Airport (Weird name for an airport until I noticed on a sign it meant Seattle-Tacoma International Airport). I then got my luggage, hailed a taxi to take me to my hotel for tonight which was the Shangri-La (It sounds posh so I'm sure it will be great and it was cheap too!). After about a 30 minute drive in which we were stuck in two traffic jams, I made it to the Shangri-La in one piece. I checked in and it was quite.. special. It had a nice fold out bed and lots of space.. as well as some extras such as blood stains on the carpets.. Oh I know those will be fun to clean tomorrow. Right now I decided to just pack away my stuff and see about my job.

_Congratulations. You Have A Job. - Saturday_

I picked my phone and dialled the agency and got straight through and after some endless minutes of form details being passed over I got somewhere.

"Okay Miss Moon, we have a position available for you at the Elliot Bay Towers with a man aged 59, who suffers with a bullet in the hip and needs quite a bit of therapy and this position is also thankfully enough, a live-in. You start on Monday, get there around noon." I was ecstatic and started screaming down the phone.

"Oh.. Oh! Okay! THANK YOU! I DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN THIS HORRIBLE HOTEL OH THANK GOD!" After hanging up the phone to a possibly traumatised screen caller, I screamed some more and jumped about happily. In two days time I will be out of here and in a respectable apartment.

"YES!" I screamed once more before some banging came from the walls. "KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" Some old bag shouted from the next room. Oh I cannot wait to be out of this hell hole. I began to think about the description and thus I realised I was going to be caring for an old grumpy man. Oh it was going to be worse than hell.. but I still feel excited. I suppose it was mostly because of all these things that's been happening lately. I'll just go to sleep I guess. So I pulled down my bed and hopped into it and my bed folded up into the wall so I slept within a wall before I kicked the bed down again, thus my sleep was very much a disturbed one especially with another annoying vision.. oh and guess what it was about. The desirable Niles Crane.

_I rang the doorbell, it was just after noon, I was a little late to meet for an interview for my new job. The door was opened and there was Niles Crane, we stared at each other. I leaned over as I felt the extreme urge to kiss him and when I did. He screamed, "What are you doing? I HAVE A WIFE! GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE ARRESTED!" He slammed the door in my face and I broke down and crouched down and leant against the door and started to cry uncontrollably as I saw police coming out of the elevator and surrounding me and then it faded away..._

_11:02am – Sunday_

I woke up in shock and wondered whether Niles Crane would have a wife, if I course meet him and well he probably did, all the handsome ones usually do. I was beginning to become overly obsessed over Niles Crane, he was my sun in which I orbit, entranced by him. I feel as though I am more focused on him, the vision instead of life itself. A thought of ecstasy escaped from me, my emotions were easily set on Niles. I felt myself become intoxicated by the thought of him. It was as if I could.. see him, smell him. My eyes open but all I saw was him. I fell asleep without realising it until later on but I knew what I was dreaming of, and well it wasn't hard to guess. Niles Crane and today.. I had a feeling I might meet him.

When I woke up, I was quite nauseated and well me Grammy Moon usually said if you feel nauseated in the morning then your in love. I always believed in what Grammy Moon said and I really love her so much, I miss her a lot too. I got out of my bed and set about in getting dressed, having some toast and packing away everything except my current clothes and shoes.

_14:20pm – Still Sunday.._

Dear Diary,

This is so boring.. I have nothing to do. All my stuff is packed and my coat has my tickets, keys and other valuables in it so I'm all set. So now what? Daydream about my current crush.. Niles. Oh I used to know a boy called Niles.. I called him Niley, he was so cute.. he had these gorgeous blue eyes.. they could just make you drift away, blue.. like an ocean. I loved his eyes so much.. so amazingly blue.. so.. perfect!

I really do go off topic a lot, I just babble on and on. I remember in my year book I was called Daydream Daphne, mostly because of my ability to just blank out into a dream, I was also called Merciless Moon for my torturing of people by talking. These nicknames were quite creative considering they were by 6th graders. Oh I suppose they told their parents and that helped a lot probably.

I guess I'll just try to nap.. if possible. I will also try and wake up if I, at any point dream about.. him.

PS: Tomorrow is my big day! I hope I enjoy it.

_00:01am – Monday.. Why am I awake now? … Oh.. Long Story._

Diary, I hate you with all my guts, for which I will be spewing for most of this day.

My name is Daphne Moon and I like to drink, to the point where I wake up in the middle of the night and puke my guts out. I did have a nap not long after my diary entry but I dreamt about him so when I woke up, I got out some bottles of sherry that were lying vacantly in the fridge. I suppose they were left by the last tenants. I'm not normally a sherry drinker but for some reason I felt like having some. If I was actually sane I would have just gotten a soft drink but of course I'm not sane, I have visions of _him_ which is making me go crazy. I now want to sleep some more but I have a banging headache that is pretty much forcing me to stay awake. Oh and I drank all the sherry, three stinkin' bottles of it. Bloody Hell! I'm steaming! and I never usually get this far with my drink only on special occasions like weddings, funerals and parties. Of course I have never been this bad, I only ever have a slight headache but this is death, full throttle. I suppose I should just lie back and not think, just sleep and now I will set my alarm for 6am. Oh I hope I don't sleep through it. I really hope I don't.

_11:10am – Monday.. Daphne Hates Sherry_

I hate sherry, okay! I shouldn't have drunk any of it as this is what I get. I wake 5 minutes after 11. I will be so late now! Oh god! What if I get fired? FIRED ON MY FIRST BLOODY DAY! Oh that will be a great thing to say on my letters home! "Hey Mum, I got a job and was late to it so I was fired, how is Stephen doing?" She will want me straight back to England, oh I can't go back! I'm nearly ready though! I have my clothes on and I'm all prepared just got to hog my suitcase downstairs, pay for my room, get my stuff into my car and drive to the job. This will be so much fun to write about.I prepared to rush downstairs with suitcase in hand. Of course the lift left just before I got in.

How unlucky.. Another thought quickly pushed through my mind if I'm late. As I jetted down the stairs, my mind wandered to my job, If I'm late and this is a good job.. I will be extremely annoyed at myself.. and my lovely Uncle for doing this to me, if it weren't for him.. I wouldn't be in this mess.. and I'd probably not be in Seattle at all.. I do owe a lot to him now I guess. As I reached the lobby and paid for my room, my eyes switched from the clock to the desk person who was being quite slow with this. I started clicking my fingers to pass time, only to be further infuriated when the desk person started to go even slower that I just grabbed my stuff and ran with my suitcase towards my car which was in extreme irony parked at the very back of the car park. How did this happen to me was one of the few stupid thoughts that I collected myself in. I was able to run fast enough to get into my car, through the suitcase into the back seats as my car was amazingly enough an open roofed car thus I was able to accelerate off to the location of my new job.

Elliot Bay Towers, how sophisticated. Now what did I expect? A grumpy old man. What did I get? Something completely different.


	4. Eddie Spaghetti and Dr Blue Eyes

A Moon and A Leap

4

Hands down biscuit tins, Eddie Spaghetti and Dr Blue Eyes.

"His eyes sparkled blue and lit up the moment he saw me. I blushed in return, and rewarded him with a smile, in which he gracefully returned. We had a connection that surprised me. Was this love at first sight or a friendship that would be so very rewarding?"

I was late and well I noticed my bra had sort of messed up little as I reached the door of apartment 1901, Elliot Bay Towers, this apartment was the home I would hopefully live in for a while. I put my hand down to adjust my bra when the door opened revealing a rather bemused slightly bald man. I chuckled to myself as I blushed a little. I decided to give the best welcome I can. So I went for the nice physical therapist voice but I did act like I normally do.

I spoke brashly, "Oh! Hello, caught me with my hand in the biscuit tin!" I pulled out my hand and shook his and he looked quite confused still. "I'm Daphne, Daphne Moon."

He spoke quite posh like, he seemed to be quite upper class, oh I hope he isn't one of those sherry drinkers.

"Frasier Crane. Please Come In." He was welcoming enough to the obvious stranger. I guess now is the time to meet my patient. "Thank You." I walked in and saw that it was all decorated quite.. badly. Nothing matched but there was this man sitting in a lovely chair, it was quite dashing. He was obviously embarrassed by the man but I didn't quite know why. "Er, this is my father, Martin Crane. Dad this is Daphne Moon." So this man is his father.. well quite obviously they are nothing alike but I did like Mr Crane. "Nice to meet you!" I then saw this lovely little dog sitting next to the chair, I was quite sure he's a Jack Russell and well he is quite cute. "Oh, and who might this be?" I scratched him behind the ear and he seemed to take a liking to me.

I always did like pets, I did want a dog when I was younger but mum always said my brothers would just kill it. Well I suppose she was right they did kill the neighbours dog when we were told to look after it after the neighbour went on holiday. Mr Crane spoke again in reference to my question, "That is Eddie," I can tell he doesn't like Eddie much. The older Mr Crane spoke with slight mischief in his voice, "I call him Eddie Spaghetti." I felt that was sort of a strange name unless he liked pasta. "Oh, he likes Pasta?". His response was quite short. "No, he has worms." I wanted to giggle a little but decided to save that for later. There was an awkward silence which allowed the younger Mr Crane to speak to me directly, "Er, have a seat, Miss Moon." I felt quite weird being called Miss Moon as I didn't like being referred to as a Moon, it reminds me I'm related to my mother and brothers. "Daphne. Thank You." I sat down and looked at the armchair and I patted it and really liked it to say in praise about it. "Oh will you look at that. What a comfy chair! It's like I always say, start with a good piece and replace the rest when you can afford it." That was probably going to be taken the wrong way but I did mean it in a nice way. To make up for it I did smile at the younger Mr Crane. I sat down on the sofa while I waited for my interview to begin. Of course it was quite simple and once I mentioned my psychic abilities, the younger Mr Crane was quite reluctant to believe it. He decided to explain my responsibilities.

"Yes. Perhaps I should describe the duties around here. You would be responsible for..." I suddenly felt a short vision come on and I got something on Mr Crane and I turned to him and started speaking interrupting him. "Oh wait a minute! I'm getting something on you.. you're a florist!" The older Mr Crane seemed to like me a lot and smiled, while the younger Mr Crane was quite annoyed by my statement.

"No I'm a psychiatrist!" The younger Mr Crane seemed tense. So I did my best to apologise, "Well it comes and goes.. Usually it's strongest during my time of the month. Oh I guess I let a little secret out there, didn't I?" I blushed a bit, of course both Mr Crane's seemed a little bit happier now I said that. "It's safe with us, Miss Moon. I think we've learned just about all we need to know and a dash extra!" I looked towards Eddie while he was speaking and spoke with the need to lighten the mood. "You're a dog aren't you?" I waved my arms towards Eddie as I laughed and so did old Mr Crane.

Young Mr Crane started to splutter a little bit seemingly wanting me to leave so they could discuss it.. but Old Mr Crane loved me, "Oh why wait? You've got the job!" I was quite ecstatic and jumped about a little. "Oh Wonderful!"

"Shouldn't we discuss this in private first, dad?" Young Mr Crane was clearly annoyed. I decided to pop into the loo, which they do have. "Oh I love America.." I walked in, did my business and looked around at the African erotic art that covered the bathroom, it was all so very interesting. I was quite enjoying myself until I heard somebody shout my name. I returned to the living room in which the young Mr Crane spoke quite happily, "You've been retained!" I did have a feeling about this, "Oh wonderful.. I did have a premonition!" I continued to speak, "I'll move my things in tomorrow." Young Mr Crane spoke, "Move in? I'm sorry but there is some mistake this isn't a live in position." I was told it was, "The lady at the agency said.."

"Well I'm sorry but the lady at the agency was wrong, this is a part time position. I'm afraid this won't work out." The old Mr Crane stood up and spoke to his son seemingly annoyed, "Well hold up, Frasier, let's talk about this." The two crane's got into a discussion so I decided to pop into the loo again, "You two should talk about this, I'll just pop back in and enjoy some more of your African erotic art."

Mr Crane waved his arms about frantically, "Daphne, Daphne.. perhaps you should just leave." I was quite nervous at that, sometimes it means I won't get the job so I did sound sad, "Oh alright then." I went to leave but young Mr Crane said something else, "Don't be alarmed. We'll contact you. If not by telephone, then, er by toaster." I left and felt some tears prickle through, I really did like the older Mr Crane and Eddie.

Since I didn't have my room at the Shangri-La, I decided to just park my car near this bar and just have a few drinks then sit in my car and read a book. With the roof up of course. Oh I did get a phone call from Mr Crane who told me that I can come now and move my stuff in and also to call him Dr Crane, would make things a lot easier for everybody. So I went back to Apartment 1901, that is now my home and moved my stuff in after moving all these bookshelves out. I had a nice bed for the night. I said goodnight to Dr Crane and thank you and I slept.

Of course, tomorrow wasn't too special but the day after that.. well it was a shock. But hello.. Mr Blue Eyes..

06:30AM — Wednesday (S1 – Dinner At 8)

I woke up, quite rested and felt happy enough. I showered and got dressed. While I was getting ready, I had a vision of Niles Crane. I hadn't had that vision since at the Shangri-La so it was quite strange. It was the same vision though.. at the wedding. I decided to make some toast so I did that and when Dr Crane and Mr Crane finally woke up, I gave them breakfast and they set off, doing whatever it was, I didn't really care so I just nodded and sat down, and watched some of my soaps.

11:15AM

I was sorting laundry, when Dr Crane and Mr Crane came in, talking about one thing or anther. I did comment about the new suit that Mr Crane had in his shopping bag. He was quite excited about it and I did want to see it, knowing Dr Crane it would be very dapper. He did want to model it so he went to his room while I continued on with the laundry. I began to fluff Dr Crane's knickers and spoke about how Dr Crane was so nice to buy a suit for his father.

Dr Crane also mentioned that his brother would be stopping by. I felt a sudden shock, an electric shock race through my body, although I didn't understand this shock. Was it my visions acting up? Or was it something else? As I unfolded and refolded a pair of Dr Crane's jeans, the phone rang in which with Dr Crane closest, he answered it. I wasn't so surprised at this as he gets loads of calls but I picked something up from the phone call that sent my mind reeling.

"Well Hi Niles," Niles? NILES. Dr Crane's brother is called Niles! He's from my visions.. how this possible? He's Niles and I'm guessing Dr Crane is the person standing behind Niles in my vision. Oh bloody hell! Of course I heard another sentence that nearly ***NEARLY* **made me faint.

"Well of course you can come by..'" I didn't pay attention to the rest but I felt all the blood drain from my face, I of course tried to hide my feelings the best I could and well it seemed to work, Dr Crane took no notice of my face or anything. I felt a new calm breeze through me and well of course that calm evaporated as quick as it came with rapidly paced knocking as I knew it was Niles. Maybe he was ugly and I'd hate him, he'd be a stuck up snob like Dr Crane or worse. Although I sort of expected the fact he'd probably be extremely beautiful and kind thus it would be my worst nightmare.

Dr Crane opened the door and let him in and I'm sure I died. He didn't notice me but I noticed him, I noticed every detail from the odd specks of dust hidden amongst the soft Armani suit, to his ruffled blonde hair that was dulling and starting to recede at the sides. Yet I could never take my eyes of his face, his features almost like the god Zeus, his masculine jaw making up for his almost baby like face, his lips pert and beautiful. His nose straightly arched and perfect but his eyes said it all. Blue like the sea, detailed to perfection. His eyes were perfect and I was getting lost in them. My heart had long since disappeared I lost my mind in the cologne that was starting to seep into the room. I felt a deep moan resting in my gut aching to be released, I was transfixed. What did I do to deserve this? I probably did deserve this for all the bad deeds I did as a young teen in Manchester, terrorising the city, stealing all to gain respect from my brothers and extra money. I was so lost in this man and Manchester that I'd hardly noticed that Dr Crane was introducing us to each other. He looked into my eyes and we stared at each other for several moments. I could feel a deep scarlet creeping onto my cheeks, I saw in his eyes what I thought was love. I wonder what he saw in me. He asked me who I was twice but I gave simple answers too in love with him to really care what I was saying.

We talked for a while, I wondered if he was interested in me, I certainly was interested in him. I wondered where this would lead although I had a reason to believe that my vision is going to come true as I met Niles Crane or Dr Crane as I called him although I never really felt the need to call him Dr Crane in my head for one it was so bloody confusing and well I first saw him as Niles so why would I suddenly start calling him Dr Crane 24/7.

That night I got out my old sketchbook and drew a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and just thought about him, I had no idea when our relationship would begin but I had a good idea how it would end, Happily Ever After.

_All we are and all we want  
40 years come and gone  
All we are in photographs  
Will never be taken_

_-Absolute by The Fray_


End file.
